This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. This section further provides a general summary of the disclosure, and is not a comprehensive disclosure of its full scope or all of its features.
In conventional fastener type bearing assemblies, a ring member is often secured to a shaft member using one or more fasteners, such as setscrews, disposed about the ring member. The fastener is a traditional threaded fastener that extends through the inner ring of the bearing assembly and engages the shaft member that is rotatably supported by the bearing assembly. The mechanical or frictional engagement of the fastener against the shaft member serves to retain the shaft member and inner ring of the bearing assembly in a coupled relationship.
However, it has been found that the mechanical or frictional engagement of the fastener against the shaft can result in the formation of a burr or other rough edge or ridge left on the surface of the shaft. The burr can form due to material characteristics of the fastener and/or shaft and associated installation and/or operation conditions. This burr can become even more pronounced as the result of any one or more conditions often present in operation, such as vibration or other loading forces.
During removal of the bearing assembly or collar from the shaft member, the burr must be first removed or otherwise plastically deformed so as not to obstruct the bearing assembly during removal. The removal of the burr requires knowledge of a required sequence of steps and the proper tools. Failure to do these steps typically results in the bearing assembly becoming stuck or otherwise physically joined to the shaft and potential damage to one or more of the shaft member and the bearing assembly. This can contribute to downtime.
According to principles of the present teachings, the bearing assembly is configured to minimize burr-related encumbrances between the inner ring and the shaft member for improved ease of removal.
More particularly, the present teachings provide a bearing assembly for rotatably supporting a shaft member. The bearing assembly has an inner ring having an inner surface sized to receive the shaft member therein. A first fastener threadedly engages a first fastener aperture formed in the inner ring such that a distal end of the first fastener engages the shaft member to selectively retain the inner ring to the shaft member for rotation therewith. A first groove extends along the inner surface of the inner ring and is aligned, at least at some portion, with the first fastener aperture formed in the inner ring. The first groove is sized to permit clearance between a burr or other obstruction formed on an exterior surface of the shaft member.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. The description and specific examples in this summary are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.